


do you want me, do you want me too?

by Anonymous



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The one where Jeup literally falls into Jian's arms.





	do you want me, do you want me too?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorori/gifts).



Only after a couple minutes of waiting for the elevator does it occur to Jeup that he has to take out his keys. This is complicated by the fact that his arms are full of groceries, or to be more accurate, produce and dishes that his mom had pushed upon him as he left her house.

“Take these back home, Jeup,” he mutters in an imitation of his mother, watching the green up arrow next to the elevator light up. “It’s not that much, you’re going to finish it in a week anyway. You’re too skinny, Jeup.” He hikes the bag he’s holding a little higher in his arms and bends down to pick up the one at his feet, too.

The elevator doors open. Jeup gives a small nod to the woman that exits the elevator, straining to see her above the top edge of his bag. He struggles into the lift and leaves his back to the door as he drags the bag from the floor inside, all the while in an unseemly half-squat position. “Come on,” Jeup says after pressing the fifth floor button several times. Balancing the bag against the railing of the elevator seems to help with the weight, but there’s still the issue of the two bags’ bulkiness, and besides, Jeup prefers that no one be around to witness the whole situation regardless.

Suddenly, the sound of the building door, then a voice: “Can you hold the elevator?” 

Jeup groans, but obliges. The owner of the voice rushes into the elevator like he’s being blown in by the wind. “Oh no, I’m sorry!” he exclaims, an apologetic look on his face. “I didn’t know you had so much to carry, I probably could’ve just waited.”

“It’s fine,” Jeup says.

They stand in silence until the fifth floor. Jeup thinks he feels the other person’s eyes on him curiously. Jeup ignores him. The other person holds his arm over the elevator door as Jeup steps out with his bags. “Do you need help?” he asks Jeup.

“I’m fine,” Jeup says again, this time distracted by trying to remember where he put his keys. In his jacket? 

The elevator door closes.

Which pocket had he put his keys in? Usually it’s the right, but maybe left.... Actually, it’s possible that he’d taken them out and stuffed them in the corner of one of the bags.

The door immediately opens again with a soft chime. Jeup looks toward the elevator and sees the same person clamber out sheepishly. “This is my floor too,” he admits.

Jeup nods, then goes back to his important key business. Maybe if he finds the right angle, he’ll be able to fish the keys out. He wriggles his hand in along the side of the bag and—he’s almost there—

He feels the vegetables in the bag shift, and when he leans forward to keep them from toppling over, he loses his balance. This is not only embarrassing, but also causes him to trip on the other, cursed bag on the floor. 

This is the end, Jeup thinks as he hurtles toward the ground. He braces for impact with the floor or the wall, whichever comes first. Hopefully his mom hadn’t had any glass dishes in there.

“Whoa!” he hears someone say, very close behind him. That same person grabs his arms and pulls him upright, hands firmly on his shoulders. Jeup is suddenly saved from Certain Death By Round Produce And Glass Shards. He’s not sure when he even closed his eyes, but he opens them now, only to find the person from the elevator (and his floor, apparently) in front of him.

“Oh, uh,” says Jeup. All things considered, quite articulate for someone who had been resigned to a concussion all of five seconds ago. Jeup makes a mental note that the distance of the stairs now seems uncomfortably short.

“That was a close one,” elevator guy says, also peering at the edge of the stairs leading downward.

Jeup’s attention snaps back to him. “Right,” he says. “Thank you.”

Elevator guy’s face breaks into a smile. “You’re welcome!” he says, almost with a chirping sound.

Jeup’s packages look pretty much the same as before, if a bit more crumpled from Jeup clutching it. He fusses with the corner of the bag a little bit, then sees something dull and golden on the floor out of the corner of his eye.

Jeup pounces and scoops up his keys at long last. “Were you in my jacket pocket all along?” he demands of the keyring. It predictably doesn’t answer.

“Oh...wait,” his neighbor says, drawing out the _oh_ like he’s come to a realization. He stops messing with his own keys and leans against the door frame of the apartment across from Jeup’s. “Right, you, uh—you’re friends with Taeho, right?”

“Well, ‘friends’ is stretching it,” Jeup says, deadpan. “But yes, we went to school together and now we still talk. Unfortunately.”

“I knew it! I thought you looked familiar. I don’t think we’ve met, but I’ve probably seen you tagged in pictures or something,” the other guy says. He looks pleased, though Jeup can’t imagine that being Taeho’s acquaintance could bring that much joy to anyone. Then, his neighbor sticks out his hand and introduces himself. “I’m Jian, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Jeup,” says Jeup, “and I would shake your hand but I’m a little…” He nods at his stuff.

“Oh right, of course! Sorry, sorry. Well, I’ll catch you later sometime then?”

Jeup mumbles something to the effect of “sure” and finally gets his door open. He makes it into his apartment with bags and food intact. He pauses in front of the refrigerator to think about his neighbor (rare) and his conversation with said neighbor (even rarer). He’s an odd one for sure, but Jeup himself been known to be a bit odd on occasion, too, as Taeho so often reminds him. 

In fact, it might not be such a bad idea to text Taeho and find out a little more about this friend of his. Just a bit of neighborly curiosity, Jeup tells himself as he pulls out his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> taeho: just sent a screenshot to sang  
> jeup: no why did you do that  
> jeup: taeho  
> jeup: answer me taeho
> 
> hope you enjoyed this riff on jeup + skinship, sorori!


End file.
